The Ordeal
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Basically Snape is kidnapped and doesn't think that he will ever be resuced...you must read if you want to know more! Snarry with slight SS/LM and LM/HP disregards the end of HBP and the entirety of DH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I sadly do not own HP…if I did, Snarry so would've happened ^^

* * *

_"All I ever wanted to do was love you, Severus." The words echoed in my lonely mind. My love was gone and it was all my fault. I remembered the pain in his vibrant green eyes as he turned from me and left. I had made no attempt to follow. Perhaps, if I had, he would've ran back into my waiting arms. Perhaps I wouldn't be in this- this quagmire.

* * *

I struggled a bit in my bonds but quickly realized that was getting me nowhere. I slumped over in capitulation, resigned to sit and wait for a rescuer whom I was sure would never come. To pass the time, I tried to remember little things about Harry. The things I had taken for granted. That brilliant smile. Those piercing green eyes. That smell of Quidditch and something undeniably Harry. The way he would look at me like I was the most wonderful person in the world, even though I'm not. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about the fact that I might never get another chance to see the sweet, idiotic boy that I had fallen so hopelessly in love with. Suddenly, the door flew open and in stormed a rage-filled Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh. You're awake. Good, because I have a bone to pick with _you_. While you were traipsing around with your little Blast-Ended skank, I was wandering listlessly about this house, convinced that you would be back any moment with the milk! Have you even the _faintest_ idea how that made me feel?!" he ranted.

"No…" I mumbled.

"That was rhetorical." He punctuated his sentence with a hard kick to my gut. I doubled over in pain, hanging my head and beginning to sob.

"Stop blubbering, Severus. It's unbecoming," he ordered ruthelessly. When I didn't, he kicked me in the head and the world went black.

* * *

_Sorry this was so short…I'm sorry to say that they won't get better…this originally was going to be a one-shot, but I decided that it would be more suspenseful if I made it chaptered ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own HP :(_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys...I got really busy with school and stuff and didn't have time...I _do_ have this whole story written down though ^^ I am just going to dole out the chapters as I see fit. ^^

* * *

_I awoke with a splitting headache and a violated feeling. I was untied and in a bed, which was a nice change of position, but I felt dirty. No doubt, Lucius had had his way with me while I was out. He _had_ always liked partners who would just lie there and take it.

Just then, the aforementioned defiler of the sleeping burst into the room.

"I see you're awake, pet," he greeted. I replied with a non-committal grunt.

"Say hello the me, Severus. Where _are_ your manners?" he inquired.

"You were never one for manners, Lucius. That is one of the _many_ reasons why I left. That and the fact that you're a self-satisfied, conceited, evil, snobby, flobby-wanded prat," I insulted.

"You would me," he said icily, clutching his chest in mock distress and pulling out his wand. "I suppose I'll have to make us even. Crucio!"

Searing pain shot through my body. I could almost taste the sheer, unadulterated hatred Lucius had put into the curse. I clenched my teeth to keep from giving him the satisfaction of my screams. Suddenly, the pain receded.

"Is that all you've got, you slimy brute?" I asked in defiance.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "Crucio."

My nerves screamed at me to make him stop, but I did not oblige them. For some sick reason, I felt the need to provoke him. To receive the pain I thought I deserved. The pain became so great that I could no longer hold in my cries of pain. I screamed in agony and torment. My anguished yell lasted until I had no voice left.

The pain lifted and I curled up into a fetal ball and began to make pitiful whimpering noises as I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_There you have it. I feel so bad for Sev...but it has to happen. Why do I so love to make him suffer, you may ask. I really don't. The drama will make the ending that much happier ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

I was walking down a long, dark hallway with a door at the end. The door was cracked and light was flooding from the opening. I reached for the door knob and the door swung open. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my days. Lucius was thrusting into Harry. _My _Harry. And he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot.

"Ah, Severus! How nice of you to join us. This is what you get for leaving us…" Lucius taunted.

"You're nothing but a self-pitying loser, Sev. You _had_ to have seen this coming," Harry jibed.

"No…N-no…" I muttered in horror.

"Oh _yes_," Harry half sneered, half moaned. I dropped to my knees and began to cry silently. Then Harry did something that broke me completely. He laughed at me. At my anguish. His sweet, melodic laughter swiftly turned into the cruel, high-pitched laughter of the Dark Lord. There was a flash of green light and…

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. _I have to get myself out of here _I thought. I surveyed the room and discovered a large window. I sat up in my bed, swung my legs around, stood up, fighting the wooziness of my head injury, and walked to the window. I managed to throw the window open before I noticed the draft about my nether-regions, realizing that I was naked. I hobbled over to the bed and removed the sheet, fashioning a toga-like garment which I placed upon my person. I went back over to the window and began to climb down the lattice. Lucius was apparently foolish enough to think that I wouldn't have the will to escape.

"Severus?" Lucius called out to me. My first thought was _Oh Merlin. Let him think I'm asleep in some corner…_ I was not so lucky.

"Severus!" He was getting angry. I heard him walk over to the open window and saw him look down.

"Mobilicorpus." He flicked his wand in my direction and I flew into his arms.

"I am going to make sure you can never leave me again," He snarled. With a flick of his wand and a well placed non-verbal spell, I felt my femur snap. The pain was excruciating but I bit down on my lip, determined not to show weakness this time.

"There," he said tenderly, carrying me back to the bed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

_So this was originally two chappies, but I thought it would be silly to leave that dream unresolved when everyone knew it was totally a dream. Sorry I haven't updated. I swear I have the whole thing written, I just haven't had the time to type it, this being my senior year and all… Please review, or I shall have to let Lucius do what he wants with dear Sevvie…We wouldn't want that, would we? *Severus shakes his head* Exactly._


End file.
